


And Now, They're Getting Married

by writingLILY



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Late at Night, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: So, maybe it was reasonable that Juza started copying his habits the way he started loving strawberry shortcakes.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 63





	And Now, They're Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> see end note for bonus scene!

Banri heard a ding from his phone. he saw juza's familiar icon. Unlocking his phone, he went to the LIME app and straight to the message sent by Juza.

'Meet me outside,' the message said.

"What's with the ominous message?" Although, Banri was perplexed with the vague message, he still got up from his bed and made his way out. Walking quietly so Omi and Taichi won't wake up.

He was sharing his room with the other two and not Juza because today was different. And, also because the others won't agree to let them share a room especially when it was a very special day.

Well, Banri thinks they're just being annoying and meddlesome since he's already 23 turning 24 and he doesn't need a nanny anymore.

Arriving at the balcony, he saw Juza seated on the bench with his phone on hand.

"Yo," he greeted, walking towards the seat.

Juza turned to Banri and said, "I was about to call your slow ass."

"Whoa, what got your panties in a twist?"

Although, it was the usual banter they always had it lacked that scathing tone the younger them would have whenever they see each other. They've long gone past that. Of course, they were still rivals that relationship won't ever change but they've grown and accepted each other's difference and became even more than friends. A fact that Banri was always grateful of.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to meet the bride just before the wedding, right?" Banri said, filling the laps of silence.

"You've finally accepted being the bride?"

"Banri Hyodo sounds weird as fuck."

"Juza Settsu sounds fucking weirder."

"Seriously, you have a fucking potty mouth," Banri accused the other with a swear. He remembered back then that Juza would only cussed a few times and that's when he was really angry but now he was almost always swearing at every sentence.

_Wait, was it because of me, maybe?_ Banri thought since the younger him swore a lot especially around Juza. Well, they did say that couples start to act like each other the longer they've been together. _Almost 10 years, that's how long they've been together_ , he thought.

So, maybe it was reasonable that Juza started copying his habits the way he started loving strawberry shortcakes.

"You sleepy?" Juza asked as he noticed the other spacing off. "You can lean on me, you know?" He offered.

The younger him would explode in anger and disgust if he ever heard Juza say that. And, young Banri would probably die from shock when he sees older him leaning to Juza. _Look how far they've gotten._

"I'm glad we're here," Banri muttered offhandedly. He remembered the fights they've had, the screaming and shouting, and the intensity of it. He was glad they were strong enough to get through it.

"You broke my nose back then," Juza commented, remembering the unexpected punch.

"That was my first win, right?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Seriously, why can't you just admit defeat?"

Juza looked at Banri. Seeing his annoyed lapis eyes and the furrowed eyebrows, he confessed, "Your first win was making me love you so fucking much."

Banri stood straight at the unexpected turn of events and looked at Juza. He saw his lips upturned into a small smile and his eyes squinted in fondness and he can't help but grin. "Just living up to my life motto," he said, his grin turning bigger. "But, you're the last boss, Juza," he continued.

"I'll make sure to conquer you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> [bonus?]
> 
> "Hey, Settsu," Juza said to get the attention of the man besides him. When he got his attention, he continued, "You never did deny being my bride."
> 
> "Oh, shut up."


End file.
